Torchwood-Angels of Death
by ValleyMorrow
Summary: Jack takes on the Weeping Angels


It had been 7 months since Captain Jack Harkness had left. Gwen and Rhys were enjoying their new baby, and life had gotten quiet since Torchwood wasn't in the picture anymore. Captain Jack Harkness immortal and filled with guilt finally made his way to a place he could unwind completely.

Zoe Williams was twenty three living in Kansas farm territory. She led a quiet life and had found the best job she could have hoped for. She lived exactly ten miles from the rift. At times things would come through that were more difficult, like blood suckers and body snatchers, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She was tech smart and strong, but occasionally she would call in help from Toby her farm hand. He was tall and red haired which was in stark contrast to her 5'6 stature and short curly brown hair; she had gotten her mother's curly her father's hair color.

Zoe was in the barn tending to her horses when she heard a voice behind her. "Hello" She said as she had her hand on her side arm a nice piece of alien tech that can stun a person or thing within 5 seconds. She raised her weapon slowly and walked toward the stall that was at the far end of barn. "Hello?" There was no answer. She swallowed hard and came quickly around the corner. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" She yelled at the dark haired man in the military coat sitting in the corner of the stall clearly hung over. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she pocketed her device and walked over to him offering her hand. "I thought I'd come and say hi." He said slurring. "Come on let's get you in the house." She helped him to his feet and hoisted him into the house. She took his coat off and his wrist band and set them on the counter. "Sit here" She said as she pulled out the stool in the kitchen. "Take this." She said as she handed him a tiny blue pill.

He looked at it and hesitated then took it. "Now go upstairs and take the room on the left side at the top of the stairs. I'll let you know when dinner is ready." He made his way up the stairs. As he did she watched to make sure he was in the room with the door closed. She placed the brown leather arm band on her wrist. "Let's see. Archives. What have you been up to dad?"

Zoe went up to the room. It was a nice bright yellow and lavender. " Nice room." Jack said as he was gazing out the window. " Yeah, it was mine growing up, mom painted it nice. Haven't had the heart to change it since she died." She sat some tea down on the little end table. She pulled up a chair beside him. " So why are you here?" Jack didn't answer. " Really, dad. Why are you here?" Jack smiled slightly and laughed " You haven't called me that for a while." Zoe smiled " I haven't seen you in awhile.

Jack leaned back in the old rocking chair. "I just needed a break." He said quietly. She sat down on the foot stool in front of him. " Why don't you tell me what happened in Cardiff." Zoe said leaning against the wall ready for a long story. Jack was silent. "I looked at your arm band. It was a bit jumbled like you dropped in water." Jack laughed at that. " I had a run in with some Aquarians." Zoe had heard lots of story about the water planet, and was puzzled he had traveled so far out of the Milky Way. " Something really bad happened didn't it?" She said noticing the worn and strained look on his face. Jack looked her in the eye. " I don't want to talk about it." Zoe new not to push. " Well I need to talk." She pulled out a paper from her pocket. " I had a run in with a Macron device last month." Jack knew what that meant. " How long do you have?" " According to my doctor, six months with low Chemo, and a little longer if I do more." Jack shook his head. "ok then." Zoe was surprised. " Wow that's callous." Jack shook his head

" Don't start." " Why don't you tell me what's wrong then?" Jack shook his head. " Fine then I'll take it." Zoe flung herself forward and put her hands on his forehead, and she took his thoughts.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched Owen, Toshiko, and Ianto die. She was filled with anger with what he did to her nephew, but in the same right she understood. Jack flung his body back. " How dare you!" He screamed at her as he rose and stomped out the door. She followed him. " Your not leaving." She called after him as he leapt down the stairs. " Yes I am." He opened the door . " I called Gwen." He stopped and look at Zoe. Anger flashed in his eyes. " You had no right." She walked down the stairs to face him. " No you have no right. Disappearing as you feel and then coming her when your at your worst. I deserved better. Mom deserved better." Jack was colder than she remember. He closed the door and they stood there staring at each other. "Is she coming?" Jack asked referring to Gwen. Zoe shook her head. Jack hurt, but that was nothing new these days. Jack decided why leave when he had nowhere else to go at the moment.

"Let me make you some tea." Zoe said grabbing his hand. As they walked toward the kitchen Jack sensed someone behind. He flung his fist without looking first. He heard a whine of pain, and then looked at the teeth marks in his fist. " What is wrong with you!" She screamed as she grabbed a regenerator and bent near the figure. " Todd are you ok?" She asked as she put a rag on his bloodied nose. " So you name your pets now." Jack said as he rubbed his hand. " He's not my pet. He's my brother." Jack was shocked which was hard to do, he stared up at the weevil. " Your brother?" The weevil snarled at him and then turned and walked away. " It happened while you were gone. I'll explain later." " You had better." Jack said, " You talking to him?" Jack asked as he noticed her face focused at the figure walking away. " Telepathy doesn't work on animals." She shot him a hateful look " It worked on you didn't it?" Jack gestured for her to continue making the tea. "I'll deal with him later." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Louis Meeker was walking down Hyde street in Kansa city. The moon shone its light on the roadway gently, and the breeze had a warm touch. He rounded a corner near Hyde Park. He decided to take the short cut home. As he made it to the center of the square he noticed a statue. Hmm…I haven't seen that before. He thought to himself as he began to approach the stone. It was an angel. Its wings were larger than his six foot body and it had a halo hanging on the top. For some reason he saw horns protruding under the halo. He giggled at the joke his sister always said " My horns hold up my halo." He circled the statue and noticed that the hands were in the praying position. Its eyes closed head facing the ground. He was now at the back of the statue and he heard something move in a bush beside him. He turned to investigate. The bush shook and out popped a squirrel. " Little late for you to be out aye." He smiled at the little animal.

His attention turned back toward the statue when he heard a grinding sound. He was surprised. The angel was now facing him eyes wide open and hands at its side. "Now that's cool." He said as he walked around the figure once more. " Must be a new sort of material. Some sort of illusion." He said out loud not noticing the Angel changing form once more as he glanced at his watch. Something cold and hard grabbed him from behind. The grip was tight and unyielding. He grabbed at it and then looked over his shoulder in fear. He screamed. The angel now was on him fangs protruding. The arm around his neck had eagle like claws nails elongated and sharp. He tried to free himself, but his efforts were useless. His eyes left the gaze of the creature. Snap. His head rolled down the length of his body and hit the ground hard sending blooding spurting onto the statue. The statue smiled, and returned to its previously god like position. Louis Meeker's body was found the next day drained of all bodily fluids blood covered the angel.

Zoe noticed a spike on her rift reader. It showed major activity on the south sector. She decided to go and investigate. She packed her weapon and headed off. She tracked the activity to a park on Hyde street. She noticed the police tape still up and a pool of blood below. She noticed a few statues in the park that hadn't been there before. Oddly enough her rift reader was spiking at each statue location. She was unsure what this meant, so she called Toby. "I'm getting readings off the statues." She told him as she calculated the numbers. "I'm not sure what to tell you. Can you get a stone sample?" She complied and chipped away at the stone. What she failed to notice was that the statue went from a far away glance to looking down at her as she chipped away at its "flesh".

"I have never seen readings like this." Zoe said as Jack came into the lab. " Nice set up." He complimented. Zoe smiled slightly and then focused back on her work. "What do we have here?" Jack inquired as he looked at the stone. "A sample from a statue in Hyde Park , its EM readings are off the charts." Jack looked inquisitively at the stone. " I remember something being mentioned about this. I can't put my finger on it, but I know I've heard of this before." He rubbed his head thinking. Zoe continued her work. Todd came in with tea. "I will never get use to this." Jack said as the weevil snarled at him.

Jack and Zoe went to Hyde park that night. She had her EM tracking device. "The statue is…" She stopped. The statue was gone. " How is this possible?" Zoe paced back and forth. Jack stood inquisitively. "Ah-Ha!" He shouted. "Weeping Angels. I remember the doctor speaking about beings that feed on time energy that looked like statues." Zoe stood in awe as the statue appeared behind Jack. "Behind you!" She yelled. Jack spun around. "We have to keep staring at it, but don't look into its eyes." They stood there with the statue lunging towards them. Zoe looked at her EM tracker. " Its off the charts." She whispered as she played with the controls. Jack stood staring at the being. He backed up.

" We are going to have to run." Jack said to Zoe who was now staring at the statue once more. "Count of three. One…two…three." They turned and ran towards the waiting SUV. The statue followed in their wake, but they were able to get into the vehicle. The statue appeared in front of the SUV. "What do we do now?" Zoe asked in haste. " Keep looking at it." Jack said as he spun the car backwards. She kept her eyes on the statue until it was a distant object. They made it back to the farm, and needed to devise a plan.

First, she got on the computer and looked up deaths in the park. One stood out. Louis meeker had been found drained of his blood. " Are weeping angels vampires?" Zoe asked as Jack joined her in the tech room. " Not the ones I've heard of, but I guess anything is possible." Zoe looked through more files and found that there were similar killings in two other states, and all were near rifts. "We need to find a way to kill this thing, or at least send it back to where it came from." Zoe stated as she pulled up another screen of the killings. " Easier said than done." Jack added as he pointed out that there was more then on spot the rift in Kansas touched. " There could be more than one of them." Jack concluded. "Well we are just going to have to find them then." Zoe expressed with vigor. She decided to start experimenting on the fragment of angel she has acquired.

Twelve hours later she found that the only thing that effected the stone was fire. It heated it until it shattered. "Flame throwers!?" Jack asked a little bit too excitedly. Zoe nodded as she pulled the large rifle from a case she had brought upstairs. "Let's go hunting." They loaded everything into the car and she began tracking the spikes in energy. It led them to an abandoned mall about two miles from the rift.

They opened the doors. They were greeted by a dozen Angels fangs out and ready to attack. They both held out their flames throwers and let it rip. The angels began bursting into shattered pieces. They eliminated four without even crossing the threshold. They killed two more. "Six more to go." Zoe yelled at Jack as he crossed in front of her. They eliminated the rest without breaking a sweat. They turned to leave when Zoe felt some hard clasped onto her waist. "Jack!" She screamed. "It was a bakers dozen." Was all Jack said as he stared at the fanged statue now holding Zoe tight in its grip.

For what seemed like an eternity Jack stood looking at the creature. Zoe was gasping for air. "Just leave me." Zoe said as jack circled the statue. "I'm not leaving you." Was all Jack said as the lights went out. The sun was still up, but dusk had set in. There wasn't enough light to see the statue. He heard a crushing sound then gurgling. The lights flickered and he saw Zoe collapsed on the ground, blood dripping from every orifice. The angel had released her and was bent over her fangs out. "Like hell you do." Jack yelled as he burned the statue to bits. He lifted Zoe gently in his arms and lay her on his lap. She was gone.

Jack brought her body back to the farm. They had a small funeral, just Jack, Todd and Toby. Jack didn't even shed a tear for her death. He was numb. Toby asked him to stay and help with the rift, but he explained that he had other things to attend to. He left a locket by her grave and left that night. Onto his next heart break.


End file.
